


Just Me Now

by scarletpelt



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletpelt/pseuds/scarletpelt
Summary: Nick reflects on the past sometime after the events of the game.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Just Me Now

It was an old church. Stained glass windows boarded up by stacked pews. Organ covered in blood. A priest in his vestment robes face down in a pool of his own blood.

Despite all of the disarray, Nick sat in one of the remaining pews, his head in his hands. 

Please. He thought, in some remembrance of how he used to pray when he was a boy. There were twenty different ways that he could’ve continued this prayer, twenty ways he could’ve asked for God, if he was even still listening, to save him and his friend. But even thinking the end of the plea would hurt. Would mean admitting to the reality around him.

Rochelle was gone. Her optimism had led her to the military. To become a test subject that Nick would never know the outcome of.

Coach left. His choice was to leave and form a group with Zoey, Louis, and Francis. To form a community that was too big and had too much reliance on trust.

Ellis. Nick didn’t like to think about what happened to Ellis. 

But what better could he do now that he was alone in one of the last churches standing in the state. Praying to a God that he wasn’t sure still existed. 

Nick fiddled with the rosary he’d found on the priest. It reminded him of the one his mom had given him. Wooden beads, the paint worked off to reveal the smooth rings of lifelines from a tree. He remembered his mom telling him that worn rosaries signified true Catholics. That made him laugh.

True Catholics were the men and women who’d grabbed their guns when the shit had hit the fan, not their rosaries. 

“Fuck.” He whispered. “Fuck, man. The team’s gone. It’s just me now.” That used to be enough. But now. Something in his chest ached as he thought about their outcome. Something that felt an awful lot like regret. But regret for what?

Should he have gone with Ro? Become a guinea pig for pigs?

Coach? Become a part of a real team?

Could he have done something for Ellis? Nick knew he could’ve done something. He got too cocky. Too arrogant. And that had cost them his life.

A sound came from behind him and Nick knew what it was. A hunter.

Not just any hunter. The one that had been stalking him for a year now. 

The one that had killed Ellis.

Nick cocked his gun.

“Come an’ get me, mother fucker."


End file.
